A Change in Plans
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: An accident causes Harry to grow up differently. How will the Wizarding World react to savior, who may not be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

**A Change In Plans**

Severus Snape was not happy. Of course he was seldom ever happy, but today he was even less happy than usual. The meddling headmaster had sent him to retrieve Harry Potter, the boy who was sure to become the bane of his existence. The Potter boy was starting his first year at Hogwarts and hadn't bothered to reply to his letter. _Probably thought he was too good to have to send a reply._ Severus thought as he made it to the Dursley's and knocked on the door. A young boy, who looked like the size of a whale, answered the door. "Where are your parents?" Severus asked.

"Mum!" The boy screamed.

Petunia Dursley came to the door and screeched, "You! What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Petunia." Severus said dryly. "I'm here for Harry Potter."

"H-he's not here." Petunia stuttered.

"What do you mean he's not here? Was he not left here?" Severus asked dangerously.

"Look, we couldn't keep him. We had to send him someplace else." Petunia explained nervously.

"Just tell me where he is." Severus demanded.

"St. Williams Center in London." Petunia stated and with that Severus left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus arrived at St. Williams Center about an hour later. It appeared to be more of a school than an orphanage. He went up to the front desk, where a young woman was sitting. "Can I help you?" The woman asked politely.

"I'm looking for a child you have here. Harry Potter." Severus said.

"Are you family?" The woman asked

"No, I'm a professor at a boarding school and I want to speak with him about attending." Severus explained."

The woman then got on the phone and explained to someone why he was there. Yes, there is a man here to talk to one of the boys about attending his school. Harry Potter." She turned back to him and said, "He'll be down in a moment if you want to have a seat."

Severus took a seat right outside the main office. He watched some kids walk by. They held his attention because they all seemed to have some kind of problem. One boy had sunglasses on and was using a walking cane, indicating that he was blind. Two other's seemed to using sign language, which told him that they were deaf. Just then a woman around his age came forward with a boy, who looked like he had to be Potter. What he was in front of him shocked him. It wasn't that the boy looked so much like James Potter, nor was it the fact that he carried his mother's bright emerald Green eyes, and wasn't that he carried a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. No, none of those things surprised him. What surprised him was that the boy did not walk over to him. He rolled over to him in a chair with wheels. Severus had grown up in the muggle world, so he knew what it meant. The boy who lived, the supposed savior of the wizarding world was paralyzed.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Harry in that wheelchair through Severus for a loop. He wondered how it happened. He was pretty sure the boy was not paralyzed when he was placed with the Dursley's so, what had happened to him. "Harry Potter?" Severus asked, He knew it was potter, that was visibly obvious, but he asked anyways in hopes that he was wrong.

"Yes sir." The boy said.

Severus turned to the woman that had accompanied Harry and said, "I would like a few moments alone with the boy if you wouldn't mind." Severus told her.

"That's up to him." The woman said and then looked at Harry, as if to ask him what he wanted.

"It's okay Mrs. Robinson." Harry assured her. Mrs. Robinson then left Harry alone with Severus

Severus then took out Harry's acceptance letter and handed it to him. Harry took the letter and began to read. "So, this wasn't a joke?" Harry asked. He had received a letter like it a few days ago, but he just assumed someone was playing some kind of trick on him.

"Surely not, Potter." Severus told him.

"So, Magic is real. Well, I guess that does make sense. Strange things do seem to happen when I get upset." Harry admitted. "Will I still be able to go to this school? I mean, you couldn't really hide your shock that I am in a wheelchair well."

"To be honest, Hogwarts has never had a paralyzed student, but that is mostly because Magic can do things that muggles can't." Severus told him.

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Muggles are people without magic." Severus responded, a bit irritated that he had been interrupted. "As I was saying, While we've never had a student with paralysis, I'm sure concessions can be made, especially for the boy who lived." Severus continued with a sneer.

"Boy who lived? What's that mean?" Harry asked.

Snape spent the next hour telling Harry about the day his parents were killed and how he became known as the boy who lived.

"Well, that's just stupid. I'm famous just because I didn't die and some psycho did. I can't even remember it. It's not as if I did on purpose. If you ask me that sounds like a really dumb reason to make a person famous." Harry responded.

"Indeed. Nevertheless, people will stare at you and talk about you." Severus warned.

"Well, it's not as if that will be anything knew. Every time I'm brought into town, people stare at me and talk about me. "It's part of being disabled. This won't be much different." Harry told him nonchalantly. "So, what now?"

"Now, I am faced with the most unpleasant task of taking you shopping. Severus sneered and the two got ready to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was mesmerized by Diagon Alley. He'd never seen anything like it before. As Professor Snape had promised, Harry found himself being stared at by everyone. He wasn't quite sure if they were staring at him because he was famous, because he was in a wheelchair, or if it was a little bit of both. In any event, Harry was used to being stared at so it didn't bother him much. "So, where to first, Professor?" Harry asked

"Gringotts, the wizarding bank. You need to withdraw some money for your school supplies." Snape told him.

Harry couldn't believe it. He had money? He thought about voicing the question to the professor, but quickly decided against it. He could tell the man didn't like him or anyone for that matter. You would think that because of this that Harry wouldn't like him either, but he did. Snape was on of the few people Harry had ever met who didn't treat him like he was some fragile glass doll because he was disabled. When they made it to the bank, Harry got his first glimpse at a goblin.

"What is that?" Harry asked, awe struck.

"It's a goblin." Severus said simply. "we're here to make a withdrawal from Mr. Potter's account." He told the goblin.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key.?" The goblin asked rudely. Severus handed him a key. The goblins then led them down a path that led to a railway. When they got there a wagon showed up to take them to the vaults. Severus then helped Harry out of his chair and into the wagon. "Prepare yourself. This goes really fast. You probably won't like it." Severus told Harry.

Professor Snape was right. The ride made him sick to his stomach. When they got to Harry's vault, Professor Snape got him out some money because Harry was unable to get out of the wagon by himself. " This should be more than enough for all your supplies" The professor told him.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry told them and then they were taken back to the main entrance of Gringotts.

After Gringott's Severus took Harry to the clothing shop to get fitted for his uniform. They walked into the shop and Snape turned to Harry and said, "I believe that you can get fitted for your uniform by yourself. I will be back in twenty minutes. Don't go anywhere." Severus told him and then left the shop.

Right after Professor Snape left, Harry noticed the owner of the shop, Madam Malkin with another boy and she asked Harry, "Are you here to get fitted for your Hogwarts uniform as well?" Harry nodded. "Alright then, stand on a stool and I will be right with you." She said.

Harry looked at her like she'd grown a second head. Was this woman stupid? Could she not see that he was in a wheelchair and unable to stand anywhere by himself. " That's not possible, ma'am. I can't stand by myself. My legs simply don't work." Harry told her.

"Alright, I'll get my assistant to help." She told him and went off in search of her assistant.

"Hello." Said the blond boy that Madam Malkin had been helping.

"Hi." Said Harry.

"So, your going to Hogwarts too?" The boy asked. Harry nodded that he was. "The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy said proudly, as if it should mean something to Harry. "So, are you a pureblood?" Draco asked.

"What's that mean?" Asked Harry.

"The fact that you even have ask means you're not and that you are unworthy of my time." The boy said, sounding disgusted. About five minutes later Draco left.

"Alright dear, my assistant is going help you stand up while I measure you for clothing. After a bit of difficulty helping Harry stay up straight long enough to be measured they were finally able to get him fitted for his uniform. About ten minutes later Professor Snape came back. "Potter, I got most of your other school supplies while you were being fitted. Now, all we need to do now is get you your wand." The professor told him.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said and then they started off to the wand shop. On the way to the wand shop, Harry turned to Severus and asked, "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"If you must." Severus said, clearly wishing he wouldn't.

"What's a pureblood?" Harry asked.

"A pureblood is a wizard who has had many generations of witches and wizards in their families." Severus told him. "I take it you heard someone else say it?"

"Yes. A boy in the robes shop said it and when I asked him what it meant, he said that that meant I wasn't one and wasn't worth talking too." Harry told him.

"He was probably from an old pureblood family. Some families believe in blood purity. They think that if you don't have the right blood lines that you are unworthy of them." Severus told him.

Harry thought that was really stupid, but he was used to being judged unfairly so he decided to let it go for now. They continued to the wand shop, where they met Olivander, the owner.

"Harry Potter. I knew I'd be seeing you soon." Olivander greeted.

"Can we get on with this, Olivander?" Severus asked impatiently

"Of course. Hold out your wand hand." Olivander told Harry.

Assuming the man meant his writing hand, Harry held out his right hand. Ten minutes later they had tried several wands, but none of them seemed to work. Finally, they found a wand that matched.

"It is curious." Olivander mused.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

"Well, I sold the brother wand to the one you have now to the man who gave you that scar." Olivander stated.

This did unnerve Harry for a minute, but then he realized the guy was dead and dead, so it didn't really matter. An hour later, Harry and Severus were back at St. William's Center. Severus then handed Harry his ticket and said, "To access the platform, you're going to want go though the barrier between nine and ten. It's best if you go fast. Once you're through, ask someone to help you on to the train and into a compartment and do the same once the train stops. With that Severus left.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I need some feedback. I'm not sure what House Harry should be in or who he should be friends with. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

On September 1, Harry was at the train station just in time. "I've got it from here, Zach." Harry told his caretaker.

"You're sure you don't need help getting on the train?" Zach asked.

"I'm sure." Harry told him. I knew he would need help getting on the train, but if Zach had helped him he'd be exposing magic to him. After Zach left Harry quickly found the barrier between nine and ten. _Here goes nothing._ He thought. Harry then rolled his chair as fast as could towards the barrier. Towards the end he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was on the other side. Harry looked around to see if there was anyone that could help him onto the train. After about a minute, Harry noticed a man approach the train with a boy that looked to be a couple years older than him.

Harry went over to the two and asked, "Excuse me, sir? I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, young man. What is it you need?" The man asked.

"Well, I need to get onto the train, but my legs don't work. I can't move them at all, so I was hoping that maybe you could help me get on." Harry requested.

"Of Course." The man said and picked Harry up out of his chair. "Cedric, get the boy's chair and follow me." The man told his son.

"The two handles on the side will fold the chair up." Harry said.

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting comfortably in a compartment by himself. He was reading one of his text books when he heard a voice.

"Hi, is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full?" Asked a red headed boy, who looked around Harry's age.

"Sure." Harry told him.

"What's that? The boy asked, pointing to Harry's chair.

"It's my wheelchair." Harry said.

"What's a wheelchair?" Asked the boy.

"It's a chair that helps me get around." Harry told him.

"What are your legs broken?" The boy joked.

Harry was not amused. He was really beginning to dislike this boy and his insensitivity. "Actually they don't work. I can't feel anything below my waist." Harry told him.

"Wow, that must really suck." He said, while laughing.

Harry's dislike for this boy was growing by the second.

"I'm Ron Weasley. What's your name?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter?" Harry told him.

"No way. You can't be Harry Potter." Ron denied.

"And why's that?" Harry asked irritably.

"Harry Potter is the boy who lived. There's no way that the boy who lived could have broken legs." Ron said, as if it were obvious.

Harry was really growing tired of this boy. It was times like this where he wished he could walk, so he could get away from people like this. He hoped everyone at Hogwarts wasn't like this. Harry was pulled out of his thought by the sound of another voice.

"Have either of you seen a toad. A boy, Neville's lost his." Came the voice of a girl with long, dark brown hair.

Whose Wheelchair is that?" The girl asked, while pointed to Harry's chair.

"It's mine." Harry said.

Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you need help with anything?" She asked, speaking as if Harry couldn't possibly do anything for himself.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ron interrupted him. "He actually expects us to believe he's Harry Potter." Ron said laughing. "As if Harry potter would ever have useless legs."

"Hey, why don't the two you just leave him alone." Came another voice. Harry turned to where the voice was coming from and found that it belonged to the boy that had brought his chair onto the train.

"Who are you? And what do you care?"

"The name is Cedric Diggory and I care because the two of you are treating this boy like the school freak show. He doesn't need this from you. Don't you think his life is hard enough already? He doesn't need you two making it worse by treating him like an invalid or calling him a liar." Cedric told them.

"He is a liar. He said he was Harry Potter." Ron said.

"What makes you think he's not? Have you ever seen Harry Potter?" Cedric asked.

"No, but everyone knows Harry Potter is a hero. You can't be a hero with legs that don't work." Ron told him.

"First of all, who says? Second, what exactly makes him a hero? He was a baby. I highly doubt that whatever he did, he did on purpose." He said and then turned to Harry and asked, "Am I right?" Harry nodded. Cedric then turned to Ron and Hermione. "You know what? Just get out of here." He demanded.

"You can't kick us out. We were here first." Ron said childishly.

"Actually, he was here first." He said pointing to Harry. "I know that because my father and I helped him into the compartment, so get lost."

After Ron and Hermione made a quick retreat, Harry turned to Cedric. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." he said.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Harry asked.

"Ask what?" Replied Cedric confused.

"What happened to my legs? Everyone asks." He said.

"No. I was taught not to ask questions like that. If you want me to know you'll tell me." Cedric said.

Harry was speechless. He could count on both hand the number of people who had treated him the way that Cedric was right now. Most people treated him the way that Ron and Hermione did. They either made fun of him or like a piece of glass that could break any second. It was refreshing to have someone treat him the same way other people were treated.

"Listen, I know you can probably do it yourself, but the train is going to stop soon, so would you like some help getting into your uniform?" Cedric asked carefully. He didn't want to seem like he didn't think Harry could do it by himself.

"Sure, thanks. I can do it myself, but it takes longer." Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Firs' years. Firs' years, over here." Harry heard someone say as soon as he was off the train. He started over to the voice when Cedric stopped him.

"No Harry, you can't." Cedric said.

"But, he's calling all first years. I'm a first year." Harry said confused.

"I know, but the first years travel by boats and you can't go that way. You'll ride with me in the carriages. I'll explain it to Professor McGonagal when we get there." He said and led Harry over to the carriages.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cedric and Harry made it to the school, they walked up to the front doors. Cedric then turned to Harry and said, "We better wait here for the other first years. This way we can create as little attention as possible. I'm sure you'd prefer it this way." Cedric said. Harry smiled gratefully. They didn't have long to wait because about ten minutes later, Hagrid arrived with the rest of the first years.

"Aren't you s'posed to be in the Great Hall?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, but he couldn't come in the boats, so I brought him in the carriages and thought I'd wait for you." Cedric explained, pointing to Harry.

"Well okay then, I'll take it from her." Hagrid said.

Cedric then opened the door to go inside and was greeted by an older, strict looking woman. "Diggory, you're supposed to be in the Great Hall already. Get going." She told him.

"Yes Professor." Cedric said.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

Yes, thank you Hagrid. I'll take it from here." She said. She then led all of the first years down the hall to a small room. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you are seated in the Great Hall for the opening feast, you will all need to sorted into your houses. The professor then went on for a few minutes about the houses and how they would be awarded points towards their houses for good behavior and have them taken away for bad behavior. The professor then led the students down to the great hall, where they would be sorted. On the way to the Great Hall, Harry noticed the stairways. He looked around to try to find an elevator, but could see none. He then wondered how he was going to get up and down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape was sitting at the staff table with his usual sour expression when the first years were lead into the Great Hall. _Bugger. _He thought when he noticed Harry Potter. In all the chaos of getting ready for the start of term, He'd forgotten to tell the Headmaster about Harry Potter's condition.

"Headmaster, there's something I need to tell you about Potter." Severus told Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Now Severus, I think it's time to let old rivalries go." Dumbledore told him.

"But Albus, you don't under-"

"Severus, give the boy a chance. He is not his father." Dumbledore interrupted.

Severus shook his head in frustration. _Fine, old man, you don't want to listen then you can find out for yourself._ Severus thought as the sorting started.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After a song from the sorting hat, the sorting began.

"Abbott, Hannah." The hat called and a girl went over to the stool and the hat was put on her head. A few minutes later, the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF"

As the sorting continued Harry wondered how the hat was doing it. How did it know where everyone belonged? About fifteen minutes later, Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name.

"Potter, Harry." As soon as his name was called, Harry could hear the whispers of his fellow students. Professor Snape had been right about his popularity, much to Harry's dismay. Harry then pushed his chair up to where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

The professor looked at Harry confused. Mr. Potter, why did you not walk up here and why are just sitting here? Get up and get onto the stool so you can be sorted."

_Okay, is everyone in the Wizarding World Stupid? Do they not understand the concept of a wheelchair? _Harry thought incredulously. "I can't professor. I cannot walk. My legs don't work." He told her.

"What do you mean you can't walk?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Professor Snape said as stood up from where he was sitting, clearly annoyed. "The is paralyzed. He can't feel his legs, which means he can't walk or even stand on his own." He said, as if he were speaking to a child. "Potter, just move next to the stool, and McGonagall, Just put the hat on the boy's head.

Harry did what Professor Snape told him and then looked around. If people weren't staring at him before, they were definitely staring now. The sorting hat was then put on Harry's head.

"Hmm, where to put you." The hat whispered in Harry's ear startling him. "You have a good mind, but Ravenclaw is not for you. You have bit of a thirst to prove yourself and you are also quite courageous. You'd have to have courage, given your unique circumstance. You are also quite loyal. You have some of characteristics of all the houses, however, I think there is only one place for you. You will find your true friends in…"

"HUFFLEPUFF."


	5. Chapter 5

Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off of Harry's head and pointed him to the Hufflepuff table. Harry then directed his chair to the end of the Hufflepuff table. He found himself surrounded by Cedric at his right and a first year girl on his left.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, Harry." Greeted Cedric.

"Thanks." Harry replied. Harry looked back at the sorting in time to see the boy he had seen on the train, Ron be sorted into Gryffindor. He couldn't help but feel relieved that they weren't in the same house. Soon after the sorting ceremony was finished the food arrived out of nowhere. Harry was a bit unsure of how he would be able to get at all the food, but he didn't have long to worry about it, as Cedric took the liberty of making him a plate.

"Is this alright, Harry?" Cedric asked as he handed him a plate.

"It's great, thanks. Cedric, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Cedric replied.

"Does the school have an elevator?" Asked Harry.

"What's an elevator?" Asked Cedric.

"An elevator is something that helps people move floors without using the stairs." A boy a few seats away explained. "Hi, I'm Justin by the way." He said, turning to Harry.

"Harry. Nice to meet you."

"To answer your question, Harry, no we don't have any elevators." Cedric said.

"Well, then how am I going to get up the stairs?" Harry asked.

"The professors will probably be able to charm your chair to climb the stairs." Cedric told him.

After about an hour or so, Headmaster Dumbledore started talking. "Now before we all head off to bed, I have a few announcements. First, the first years and some of the older students should know that the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all students. Second, Mr. Filch would like my to remind you that there is no magic allowed in the hallways. Finally, the third year corridor is off limits to all students." After the headmaster's speech, the school song was sang and then everyone was sent off to bed.

"Harry, follow me. The prefects have to get all the other first years to our common room. You might get lost in the shuffle." Cedric said. Harry nodded and did as Cedric suggested. Cedric then led back to the main entrance and then to the right of the staircase, where the Hufflepuff common room was located. They got there just as one of the older students started talking. "Alright, so you already know about the point system. You will be awarded points for good behavior and deducted points for bad behavior. Now, that means you will be deducted points if you are out past curfew. Curfew is at nine for first years. Don't be roaming the halls past then because if you are, you will lose points or get detention, or both." The older girl said and then she led them through a tunnel, which lead to the dormitories.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

At around this time, Albus Dumbledore was in his office, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape. He was shocked by the news that Harry Potter was unable to walk and that was saying something because not much shocked Albus Dumbledore. For once he wasn't sure what to do next. Harry Potter was prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord and Albus didn't see how he'd be able to do that from a wheelchair. Albus was also thrown by the fact that the boy was in Hufflepuff. He was supposed to be in Gryffindor.

"What now Albus? How could this have happened? How could the boy who lived be unable to walk?" Minerva asked.

"You say that as if it surprises you that he could have gotten hurt." Severus commented.

"I'm just asked how something like this could happen." She explained.

"Oh, it happens. It isn't common in our world, but in the muggle world, it happens more frequently." Severus said.

"How did this happen, Severus?" Albus asked.

"How should I know?" Severus asked, irritably.

"You didn't ask him when you took him shopping?" Albus asked.

"Of course not. You don't ask a person that kind of question no matter who they are." Severus answered.

"I suppose it doesn't matter at this point, but we need to find away to fix it." Albus said.

"You can't." Severus said. "You should no that there are some things even magic can't fix. Even if you managed give him sensation back in his legs, it's my guess that his nerves have been like this for to long. His legs won't respond." Severus said. He then looked at both Albus and Minerva. They looked like someone had just died. "You too look like this is the end of the world. Sure, his life was been difficult and will continue to be difficult, but he still has a life."

"We are talking about the boy who lived Severus." Albus said.

"No, were not. We are talking about an 11-year-old, physically challenged boy. That's what he is, Albus. He is not a weapon or a beacon of light, he is just a boy and his life is hard enough without you putting the weight of the world on his shoulders." Severus told him and then proceeded to leave the headmaster's office.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry woke up at about 7am. It took him about a half hour to get himself dressed and then he went down to the common room. When he got there he found Cedric about to leave.

"Hey Harry. I'm about to go down to breakfast, you want to come?" Cedric asked.

"Sure." He replied. The two then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Cedric, once again got Harry a plate of whatever he wanted. About an hour or so later, the Great Hall was full and the heads of House were handing out timetables.

"Here's your schedule Mr. Potter. The Headmaster would also like you to meet him in the hospital wing after breakfast. I'll write a note to excuse you from your first class." Professor Sprout told him.

"I'll show you where the hospital wing is Harry." Cedric said.

Soon breakfast was over and Cedric and Harry made their way to the hospital wing. When they got there, Professors Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for them.

"Mr. Diggory, What are you doing here? I don't think we requested your presence." Professor McGonagall said.

"Are you daft, woman?" Professor Snape asked. The boy is in a wheelchair. Do you really think he could have made it to the fourth floor without some assistance? Not to mention the fact that he is a first year and probably didn't have the first clue where he was going.

"I'd better go." Cedric said. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Thanks Cedric." Harry replied.

"Now, Harry my boy, lets see what we can do about getting you out of that chair." The Headmaster said.

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter. It's not likely." Professor Snape said.

"Now Severus, there is no need to be so negative." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I am trying to make sure the child doesn't get his hopes up." Severus said through grinded teeth. He was completely against this idea for many reasons. The first being that all they were doing was getting Potters hopes up. The fact is injuries like Potter's can't be fixed. Maybe if they'd gotten to him right away, they could have done something, but it had been several years. After that long, his legs simply wouldn't respond. Even if they managed to give the boy back some feeling, he would never walk again. Another reason he was against it was because it was clear that the headmaster wasn't doing this for Potter. He was doing it because to him, Potter was just a way to defeat the Dark Lord. Severus may not like Potter, or any child for that matter, but this wasn't right. Potter's life was hard enough without Albus' manipulations.

"Severus is right. I don't know what you expect, Headmaster, but this boy simply won't walk again." Madam Pomfrey said and then turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, Potter."

"It's alright, Madam. I've lived like this most of my life and I will continue to so happily." Harry said. "I should get to class." He said and started to leave.

"Potter, wait." Professor Snape called. He then took out his wand, pointed it to Harry's chair, and muttered an incantation. When go to go up the stairs, roll your chair up until it hit's the first step. The charm will then kick in and it will start to climb the stairs for you."

"Thanks Professor." Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

At around Dinner time, Harry was sitting next to Justin and a girl named Susan bones discussing their first day of classes.

"So, what classes did you like the best, Harry." Justin asked.

"Potions and Defense." He said. He liked potions because Professor Snape seemed to be the only teacher he had so far that treated him like he was normal. He liked Defense, despite the fact that the professor seemed to be afraid of his own shadow. He liked the subject material.

"I liked Charms the best." Susan said.

"Mine was Transfiguration." Justin said.

Harry looked down. He did not like Transfiguration. He was not a fan of Professor McGonagall. While she didn't treat him like a cripple, she didn't seem to understand that there were things he was incapable of doing. She seemed to think he should be able to anything and she seemed to resent that fact that he couldn't walk. As if he could have done something about it. After dinner, the three friends went back the Common Room for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Harry was with Justin and Susan on their way to the library. They had homework for Potions that they wanted to get out of the way.

"It might go faster if we do it together." Susan said. "You guys can look up the affects of the potion and I'll look up how to brew it and we'll compare notes." She suggested to her friends.

"Sounds like a plan. Justin, what do you say?" Harry asked.

"Works for me." He said. Suddenly Harry found himself falling to the ground. Somehow his chair had flipped over.

"Harry, are you alright." Justin asked.

"I think so, but I wouldn't exactly be able to tell if damage was done below my waist." He said. "What happened?"

"Someone cursed your chair." Susan said.

"Who would do that?" Harry asked. He wondered what kind of person attack a kid in a wheelchair. He looked up and noticed Ron Weasley and two of his friends smirking at him.

"It was them." Justin stated.

"Harry, what happened?" Came Cedric's voice. He then lifted Harry up and helped him back into his chair.

"It was Weasley and his cronies, they cursed his chair." Susan explained.

"Which Weasley?" Cedric asked angrily.

"The youngest one." Justin answered.

Cedric was disappointed because he couldn't retaliate against a first year. He wouldn't stoop to Weasley's level and attack someone weaker than him. He then started smiling. He couldn't go after Weasley, but he knew could and would have no problem with it. They wouldn't hurt him, but they would make him mighty uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Come on we should get you to the hospital wing, Harry. Just in case your legs were damaged. Cedric said.

"I don't really see how they could get more damaged, but alright." Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Cedric and the three first years arrived at the hospital wing, they found that Professor Snape was there with Madam Pomfrey.

"What's the problem here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she approached them.

"Harry fell out of his chair. He might be injured." Cedric told her.

"How did that happen?" Professor Snape asked.

Ron Weasley and his cronies cursed his chair." Cedric explained.

This made Severus angry. This brought him back to his own time at Hogwarts. He knew what it was like to be attacked by those that were stronger than him. Harry's father James and his friends had done so to him on many occasions. This kind of thing was also why he'd favored his Slytherin's so much. They were outnumbered by most of the school. Almost everyone else treated them like they were less than human. They were constantly attacked because of preconceived notions, just like he had been when he was in school and just like Potter had just been by the Gryffindor's

"Mark my words, Potter, they won't get away with this." Severus said with conviction. He then helped Harry onto the bed, so that Madam Pomfrey could examine him. After doing a scan on his legs, Madam Pomfrey concluded that Harry was fine and could return to his common room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

About a half hour later, Harry was settled in the Hufflepuff common room. He turned Cedric and asked, "Cedric, what did you mean when you said you were going to take care of Weasley?"

Cedric smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not going to beat him up or anything. I'm just going to sic the twins on him." He said.

"The twins?" Harry asked confused.

"The Weasley twins. Ron's brothers. Once I tell them what he did, they will prank him mercilessly. They don't stand for things like that." Cedric explained.

"Why did Ron attack me?" Harry asked. He was used to people treating him differently, but they mostly just looked at him with pity or avoid him altogether. He'd never had someone actually attack him before. Most people knew that there were boundaries you just didn't cross and attacking the disabled was definitely one of them.

"I'm not sure, but from what I gathered from talking to him on the train, he sees you as a hero and when he found out you were disabled, it made him mad." Cedric told him.

"You mean as if I asked for it? Is that why Professor McGonagall looks at me with resentment?" Harry asked.

"That's probably part of it. The other part might be that she expected you to be in Gryffindor." He replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because your parents were in that house and everyone just assumed you would be in the house of bravery." Cedric told him.

"You mean because I by some fluke survived when some psycho magical version of Hitler tried to kill me?" Harry ranted.

"I know it seems stupid, but that's just how a lot of people think." Cedric said. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Harry said before heading down to his own dormitory.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next day Ron was in the common room bragging about how he jinxed Harry's wheelchair. Not many found Ron's actions to be funny.

"Are you listening to yourself?" A Neville Longbottom asked. "Your bragging because you attacked a kid who can't walk. That's just messed up." He said. Neville usually wouldn't speak up like this, but he understood what it felt like to be treated differently because he wasn't the same as everyone else. Neville wasn't good at magic like everyone else and people treated him like he was less than because of it.

"Well, he deserved it for getting himself that way." Ron said.

"Are you barmy? Do you honestly think he asked for this?" Neville asked astonished.

"He's the boy who lived. If he could defeat You Know Who, he can do anything.

"_Locomotor mortis." _Someone said. It was revealed to be one of the Weasley twins and it was aimed at Ron.

Suddenly Ron found that he couldn't move his legs. "What are doing?"He asked.

The twins ignored the question and Fred shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa." _Ron then began floating in the air. He was moved to one of arm chairs, his legs still frozen. "How does it feel, little brother. How do like being unable to move your legs. You know, we could do anything we wanted to you." He said. "_Wingardium Leviosa." _He repeated and Ron was once again lifted into the air. "_Finite Incantatem." _He said lifting the spells.

George then cast the Jelly-legs jinx and Ron found that his legs were completely useless. He tried to get up several times, but found that every time he tried he would just fall. All he could really do is wobble uncontrollably. "Give it up, little brother. It's useless. Now you know how Harry feels on a daily basis. It'll wear off in an hour or two. Maybe in the meantime you'll realize just what people who can't walk go through everyday. Maybe then you'll think twice about attacking Harry or making fun of him." He said.

"You can't just leave me like this." Ron said. The twins just ignored him and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Ron was down in the Great Hall for lunch. He recognized his family's owl, Errol coming towards him. He took the letter off the owl and realized it was a howler. He was panicking. His parents must of found out what he'd done to Harry Potter. If that were the case, he knew he was in for it. Deciding not to delay the inevitable, Ron opened the letter.

"RONALD WEASLEY." Came the angry voice of his mother.

HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THAT BOY! WHY I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ASHAMED IN MY LIFE! ATTACKING A BOY WHO CANT WALK SIMPLY BECAUSE HE'S DIFFERENT THEN YOU. THAT BOY'S LIFE IS HARD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU MAKING IT ANY WORSE. WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER. IF I HEAR ABOUT YOU BOTHERING THAT POOR BOY AGAIN, YOU WILL COME STRAIGHT HOME.

The letter than threaded. Ron looked at the twins. "You told Mum." Ron said feeling betrayed.

"No, but we…"

"…applaud whoever did." The twins said finishing each other's sentences.

Ron then looked up at the staff table and found Professor Snape smirking at him. It had obviously been him that had contacted his mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few months later it was Halloween. This wasn't a great day for Harry because it was the anniversary of the day his parents died. He was sitting with Justin and Susan when Professor Quarrel came in. "Toll in the dungeons!" He yelled. "Thought you ought to know.

At this point everyone started panicking until the headmaster stood up and bellowed, "QUIET." Everyone then stopped to look at him. "Everyone to your common rooms." He ordered. Harry was about to do what he was told when he remembered that he'd heard a girl from Gryffindor say that Hermione Granger was in the girl's bathroom. Harry looked for the closest teacher. He found Professor Snape and started towards him. "Professor there's a girl in the bathroom that doesn't know about the troll." He said.

"Alright. Thank you, Potter. Now, go to your Common room." He said. Harry nodded his head and did as he was told.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Harry knew it was close to Christmas. Harry and Cedric were in the common room talking when Cedric asked, "So, what are doing for Christmas, Harry?"

"Staying here," said Harry.

"You're not going home?" he asked.

"I don't have a home," Harry told him.

"Where do you live then," Cedric asked.

"I live in a facility for disabled boys," Harry told him.

"Why? Don't you have other family?" he asked.

"I do technically, but they didn't want me when I could walk, never mind when I couldn't," said Harry. Harry then looked at Cedric, who seemed to be curious about something. "You want to know how this happened," he commented pointing to his legs.

"It's not right for me to ask. You're not supposed to ask questions like that," he said. Cedric had to admit that he was curious, but he'd been taught from a young age not to ask questions of that nature.

"It's okay, Cedric. I don't mind," Harry said. "I was in a car accident. I was about four or five. My Uncle was driving really fast and he knocked into another car. I was thrown from the vehicle," he said.

"What happened to your family?" Cedric couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing. They were fine. My Aunt and Uncle were wearing seatbelts and my cousin was in a safety seat," Harry explained.

"Why weren't you in a safety seat?" Cedric asked.

"Because my relatives couldn't be bothered to care what happened to me," he said bluntly.

"So, it's because of them that you're in that chair?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"That's horrible, Harry. I'm sorry," Cedric said sympathetically.

"No, don't be. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Harry told him.

"How so?" he asked.

"My family never liked me. They treated me like something from the bottom of their shoes. When they weren't making me do chores, they were locking me in the cupboard under the stairs, so that accident was actually a blessing in disguise. I may not be able to walk anymore, but at least I'm not treated like a worthless piece of trash," Harry explained. He then decided to head to bed, leaving Cedric there to think about what he'd said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Harry was once again sitting in the common room reading when Cedric came in. "Hey, Harry," he called.

Harry then looked up from his book and said, "Hey Cedric, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for Christmas," he offered.

"Really?" Harry asked excited.

"Yeah, my parents said it was okay." Cedric told him. He'd contacted his father right after the last conversation he'd had with Harry. He didn't think it was right that Harry didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with and his father had agreed. No one should spend Christmas alone. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure," Harry said happily.

"Great. Well you'd best start packing soon. We leave in a couple of days," he said.

Harry then put his book away and started towards his dormitory. He decided to start packing right away.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, Harry and Cedric were getting off the train for summer holidays. "There's my father," said Cedric. He then started towards him with Harry close behind him. Cedric quickly embraced his father.

"It's good to see you, son," said Amos. He then turned to Harry. "And you must be Harry."

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed.

"Call me Amos, please," he said.

"Amos," he said awkwardly. He wasn't used to calling adults by their first names, other than his caretaker.

"Well, let's get going," said Amos.

"How are we going, father?" asked Cedric.

"By portkey. I think it would be the easiest on Harry," said Amos.

Cedric nodded and turned to Harry. "I portkey is something that has been spelled to take you were you need to go. You have to hang on real tight."

Harry nodded.

Amos then took out a book. "Grab on tight, boys."

Harry and Cedric both grabbed the book at the same time. Harry felt a small tug before being transported to a new location.

Harry looked around at his new surroundings. He was in the entryway of what looked like it had to be a castle. "This place is huge."

"Most manor's are big," said Cedric.

"Your back," came the voice of a woman.

"Mother!" exclaimed an excited Cedric, who ran into his mother's arms.

"It's very good to see you, sweetheart," said Cedric's mother, who then turned to Harry. "Hello Harry, Cedric has told us so much about you. I'm Ana by the way," she said sticking out her hand.

Harry gladly took it. "It's a pleasure."

"Ana, why don't you show Harry the rest of the house?" suggested Amos.

Ana immediately took the hint. She knew that Amos wanted to talk to their son alone. "Of course. Come on, Harry," she said before pushing Harry's chair towards the stairs.

"Alright Cedric, talk to me. You were very vague about why you wanted him to come in your letter. Now, I don't mind that he's here of course, but I am curious as to why you wanted him to come so bad," said Amos.

"He has no where else to go. If he didn't come here, he would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. No one should spend Christmas alone," Cedric answered.

"Doesn't he live with his relatives?" asked Amos.

"No, he lives in a home for the disabled," he replied.

"If I recall correctly, wasn't Harry placed with muggle relatives?" Amos asked confused.

"Yeah, he was. They're the reason that Harry is in that chair," said an angry Cedric.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There was some type of accident. Harry's uncle was driving really fast and hadn't taking the proper safety precautions. Harry's spinal cord was damaged beyond repair," Cedric explained. When his family realized that he was paralyzed, they sent him to a home."

Amos seethed on the inside. What kind of person could do something like that to a child. "Do you know why?"

Cedric nodded. "Harry told me that they didn't like him because he was a wizard. This people are basically the opposite of You Know Who and the Death Eaters."

Amos nodded. "Thank you, son. Why don't you go help Harry settle in. I need to go speak to your mother."

"Okay," he said before starting up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Amos found his wife in their bedroom.

"How did your conversation with Cedric go?" asked Ana.

"It was illuminating. It seems the headmaster is more stupid than anyone could imagine. He placed the boy who lived with magic hating muggles, who in turn caused an accident that rendered him paralyzed," Amos explained.

"His family is responsible for that?" asked a horrified Ana.

"According to Cedric, yes," he confirmed.

"Tell me he's not still with them," said Ana.

"He's not. He's been living in a facility for the disabled.

"So, he's never had a real Christmas?" she asked.

"He's never had a real anything. This kid has been alone since his parents were killed," Amos replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Ana.

There is, but I think we should wait awhile. At least until summer holidays. It's a decision that we would have to make as a family," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had a very bad and very long case of writer's block for this story, but hopefully now that's over with. I'll try to update this regularly again.**

On Christmas morning, Harry was woken up by Cedric shaking him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Cedric, what's wrong?" He'd never seen Cedric like this. Usually he was really quiet.

"Nothing. It's Christmas," Cedric said as if it was obvious.

"So?" Harry asked. Christmas had never really been a big deal for him. When he lived at the Dursley's, he was always locked in the cupboard while the Dursley's celebrated, and at the home, the only thing they did to celebrate was have a dinner.

"So there are presents downstairs," said an excited Cedric. Most of the time he was quite mellow, but Christmas was different. He was always excited during the holidays.

"Not for me," Harry said confidently.

"Yes, there are. Quite a few actually," Cedric told him.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. In his whole life, he'd never received a Christmas present.

Cedric nodded.

Harry immediately started to get up. "Give me a hand?"

Cedric nodded and helped Harry out of bed and into his chair. They then ventured downstairs and into the living room, where the Diggory's were waiting.

"Good morning, boys. Happy Christmas," Ana said.

"Happy Christmas!" both boys said at once.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in," Amos said as he pointed to the presents.

Cedric immediately went over to the presents and picked one up before handing it to Harry. "Here open that one first. It's from me."

"Thanks," Harry said before tearing the package open, revealing a wizarding chess set.

"Do you know how to play?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we have a set at the boy's home. Is Wizarding chess much different?"

"Well, the pieces move on their own," he said.

"Really? Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. He loved magic more and more every day.

The two boys continued opening presents. Cedric received a couple of books on quidditch, a snitch, some other books, and a new broom from his parents. Harry got a book on potions from Susan, a bunch of sweets from Justin, and a photo from Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape actually sent you a gift?" Cedric asked in shock. Snape pretty much hated everyone, so it was a bit hard to swallow that he'd send anyone a gift. He didn't exactly seem like the type to care about Christmas.

"Yeah, but I don't really understand it. It's just a picture of some woman," said a perplexed harry.

Amos got closer to get a look at it. "Harry, that's your mother."

"It is?" Harry asked surprised. He'd never seen a picture of his mother before. He stroked the picture longingly. He didn't even know her, but somehow he still missed her.

Ana cleared her throat. "There's one more thing for you, Harry," she said before nodding towards Amos.

Amos left the room for a minute and came back with an electric wheelchair. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry was in awe. He'd never expected something like this. He'd seen electric chairs before. They were very expensive, so he never expected to have one. "Really? For me? You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to. Come on, try it out," Amos said before picking the boy up and placing him in the new chair.

"Father, where'd you get this. I've never even seen one before," Cedric said.

"I had to go into the muggle world. How does it feel, Harry?" Amos asked.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear. This was awesome. It was much more comfortable than his old one and now he would be able to get around school without tiring out halfway to where he was going. "It's brilliant. Thanks."

Amos smiled. "We were glad to do it," he said before turning to Cedric. "Cedric, would you come with me please."

"Of course, Father," Cedric said before following the man out of the room. "This was amazing. I've never seen Harry as Happy as he is today. He's usually so serious."

"Yes, well, from what you've told me, he's had to be," Amos said.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just nice to see him let loose a little," Cedric said.

"You care about him a lot," Amos observed. He was glad. That meant that Cedric would probably be onboard with what he was planning.

Cedric nodded. He did. He didn't know why, but he felt a responsibility to Harry. He felt a need to try to help the younger boy.

"Good because there's something I want to talk to you about. How would you feel if Harry came to stay with us after the school year?" Amos asked.

"You mean permanently? As in live with us?" Cedric asked. He was a bit surprised. He didn't know his parents were considering that.

"Yes, son. I think Harry could benefit from having a real family," Amos said.

Cedric nodded. "So do I. He deserves to have a real family. Someone to really care about him."

"Does that mean you're okay with it?" he asked.

"I've always wanted a brother and Harry's about the closest thing to one I've ever had. I'd love for that to be official," Cedric said. He had no problem with it at all. Harry deserved to have a family and Cedric already considered himself to be the boy's protector.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. We still have much to work out, but if Harry agrees, hopefully it'll all be worked out by the summer."

"Great," Cedric said smiling.

"Alright, well, why don't we go back and so how you're mother and Harry are doing?" Amos asked.

Cedric nodded and followed his father back into the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry steered his new wheelchair down to towards the dungeons of Hogwarts. Mr. Diggory had placed a charm on the chair to make it work at Hogwarts. Normally an electric wheelchair wouldn't have worked in Hogwarts.

Harry went into the Potions classroom. He wasn't surprised to find that only Professor Snape was there. He was a bit early for class. He wanted to get there early so he could talk to Professor Snape. "Morning, Professor."

"Potter," Severus greeted. "Nice chair."

Harry smiled. "The Diggory's gave it to me for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas gifts, I would like to thank you for the picture of my mother."

"Yes, well, I figured you might like it. I assume you don't have any others. I doubt Petunia carried any around," Severus said.

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You knew my aunt too?"

"Unfortunately. I lived near your mother and her sister when they were children. I was the one to tell your mother that she was a witch. Your aunt was insanely jealous of the fact," Severus said.

"So that's why," Harry said. He'd always wondered why his relatives had hated him so much. He didn't remember much from when he lived in their house, but he didn't remember that they pretty much hated him.

"Why what?" Severus asked.

"Why they never really liked me. To them, I was just some burden that got saddled on them," Harry explained.

Severus felt anger build inside of him. Why was it that everyone around this boy seemed to mistreat him? Even Dumbledore and McGonagall did it. Dumbledore was only interested in curing the boy so that he could defeat the Dark Lord and McGonagall seemed to resent the fact that he wasn't the perfect Potter clone she was expecting.

Severus did appreciate the irony of the situation. He was the one that was supposed to resent the Potter boy. The child was the son of the man that had tortured him in school. He had fully intended on hating Harry Potter. That plan had been blown sky high the day he met him at that children's home and realized that the boy was nothing like his father. The boy reminded Severus of himself actually. He wasn't angry or bitter, but he was an outsider to most around him just as Severus had been. He was bullied as well. He'd had altercations with his classmates and apparently issues with his 'family' in the past as well.

"It was them, wasn't it?" Severus asked. He was of course referring to how the boy ended up in a wheelchair in the first place and the fact that it was probably the result of his relatives.

Harry understood the question immediately. "In a way. They didn't drop anything on my legs or anything. They just decided my safety wasn't that important. It was a car accident."

"And you weren't safely secured," Severus guessed.

"Right. Dudley was of course. I just didn't matter enough to them. They didn't care. But it all worked out for the best," Harry said. His life might not have been an easy one, but it was better than the alternative.

Severus looked at the boy in astonishment. "How can you say that, Potter?"

"Well, the way I like at it is that life without legs and being taken care of properly for the most part is much better than being able to walk and being treated like crap," He explained.

Severus was blown away by the boy's attitude. How could someone who'd suffered so much be so positive about life? It was then that he realized that while boy did appear like him in some ways, he was the polar opposite of him in others. "Potter, you never cease to amaze me. You have every reason to hate the world, yet you don't."

"What would be the point? It wouldn't change anything. In fact, the world just became very good to me," Harry said.

"Meaning?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well, you know I spent the holidays with the Diggory's. They said they'd like to adopt me. I'm not really supposed to tell people though. Mr. Diggory is afraid that someone will try to stop it," Harry said. He'd been elated when the Diggory's told him they wanted to adopt him. No one had ever treated him as kindly as they had and he already thought of Cedric as an older brother. He loved the idea of making that legal.

Severus nodded. That made sense. Dumbledore would definitely try to stop it if he knew. He was still under the delusion that the Potter boy would be able to kill the dark lord. Something that obviously wasn't possible. "Yes, well, you don't have to worry. I don't gossip much."

Harry smiled.

Soon, students started filling the room. Harry immediately went to take his usual place for class.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was rolling down the hall with his two best friends.

"So you never told us how your Christmas was, Harry," Susan said.

"It was great. Probably the best I've ever had," Harry said grinning. He really wished he could tell them about the adoption, but he knew he couldn't just yet.

The three were heading towards the Great Hall when they noticed Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas coming their way. "Well, if it isn't the cripple and the cripple's friends," Ron said nastily.

"Back off, Weasley," Justin warned.

"It's okay, Justin. It's not like I haven't heard that one before. Your words don't faze me Weasley," Harry said.

Ron sneered. "So how's it feel to be the school freak, Potter?"

Susan laughed. "Isn't that a question you should be asking yourself?"

"All my body parts work," Ron said smirking.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mr. Weasley. Your brain seems to be defective."

They all turned and saw Professor Snape looking less than pleased with the youngest Weasley.

"Weasley, were you dropped on your head as a child. You were told several times by several different people to leave this boy alone," Severus said irritably.

"I didn't do anything. We were just having a friendly conversation," Ron lied.

"That's a lie. Professor we were on our way to the Great Hall when Weasley came over with Thomas and started calling Harry names," Susan explained.

Severus glared at the two Gryffindors. "Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me. Fifty points from Gryffindor. Each."

"But Professor, I didn't say anything to him," Dean protested.

"You were with Weasley and did nothing to stop it. You are just as responsible. Now get out of here both of you," Severus ordered. "Oh, and Weasley, if I ever hear about you or one of your little friends tormenting Potter again, I will see you in detention until the end of the year.

Ron winced and then fled with Dean.

Severus turned to the three Hufflepuff's. "I believe you three were on your way someplace."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said before leading the way towards the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Harry knew it, the rest of the school year had passed. It had gone by rather eventless. Though, Professor Snape did tell that one of the teachers, Professor Quirrel had not been all he'd appeared. Apparently, he'd been sharing a body with Voldemort. The professors had found out when he'd tried to steal a stone that would keep him alive forever. Other than that, it was normal. Well, as normal as things could be for a Hogwarts student.

After arriving at King's cross, Cedric and a seventh year Hufflepuff helped Harry off the train. "Cedric, are you sure we're not all going to get into trouble for me not going back to the orphanage.

"Positive. Father cleared it with the orphanage. He altered a few memories, making it possible for you to come home with us until the adoption comes through," Cedric explained.

The two quickly made their way over to Amos who was waiting for them. "Hello, Boys. How was the rest of the year?"

"It was good, Father," Cedric said.

Harry, meanwhile, was staring beyond Amos to the fat, angry looking from a few feet away.

"Harry, are you alright," Amos asked before following his soon to be adoptive son's gaze.

"Th...that's my uncle," Harry said. He hadn't seen the man in many years, but he knew what he looked like. He'd never forget that.

"You boys stay here," Amos instructed before going up to the man that had hurt Harry. "You Vernon Dursley?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Vernon asked rudely.

"The name is Amos Diggory. What's your business here?" Amos asked.

"Well, not that it's any of your bloody business, but I'm here to pick up my nephew," Vernon said, sounding clearly unhappy about it. That freak headmaster had come by their house and insisted they take the little freak back.

"No, you're not. You're going to walk away and forget that Harry Potter ever existed," Amos said. He was trying very hard not to give the man the beat down he deserved.

Vernon's eyes widened. "You're one of them, aren't you? You're one of those freaks."

"If by freak you mean wizard then, yes. Though in my opinion, you're the freak. You caused your nephew to be paralyzed for the rest of his life. As far as I'm concerned, you belong in prison,"

"Shut up, you freak! We never wanted that bloody boy! He was forced on us!" Vernon yelled.

"Then consider yourself liberated then. Harry Potter is under my care now. Come near him again and I'll kill you. Not that you'll remember the warning though. _Obliviate," _he chanted. He wanted to make sure the man didn't remember who he was or what he himself had been doing there. No doubt Dumbledore sent the muggle and if he found out that he and his family had Harry, the old man would move Heaven and Earth to try to stop them from adopting Harry.

Cedric watched as his father walked back over to him. "Is everything alright now, Father," he asked. Needless to say, he was more than a little bit worried given the circumstances. That man was Harry's no good uncle. He was obviously there for Harry.

"Everything's fine, son. Come on, let's go home," Amos said. he then apparated all three of them back to the manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"He really tried to get Harry put back with those mongrels?" Ana asked after her husband had filled her in.

"Oh, yes. The bastard was waiting when they got off the train. Not to worry though. I modified his memory. He won't even remember being ordered to take Harry back," Amos assured her.

"What about his wife? She'll remember," Ana pointed out.

"Yes, but I doubt she'll go to Dumbledore, and even if she does, she doesn't know where Harry is," Amos said.

"You don't think we'll be suspected?"

"No. He has no idea what we're planning. As far as he knows, Harry was just returning to the orphanage," Amos said.

"Still, I think we should move things up. I don't want to take any chances," Ana said.

Amos nodded. "I agree. I'll contact Gringotts and have things moved up."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, Harry and the rest of the Diggory's stood in Gringotts waiting to complete the adoption process.

"We're ready for you now, folks," One of the goblins. "This way.

They all followed the goblin into his office. The goblin closed the door and went over to his desk. "Now, all that we need is signatures from the parents and child that you consent to the adoption," he said before placing some paperwork in front of them.

Amos, Ana, and Harry all signed the paperwork and handed it back to the goblin.

"Alright, I think that's it. Congratulations, young man."

"Wait, that's it? Doesn't it take time before it's official?" Harry asked. That was how it worked in the muggle world anyway.

"You're thinking of a muggle adoption, Harry. A magical adoption is effective immediately.

"So then I'm your son now?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yep. Let's go home... son," Amos said smiling.

"Yeah, let's go home," Harry agreed. He then followed his new family out the door to his new life.

THE END

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I will most likely do a sequel to the story sometime in the future.**


End file.
